ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories Project Research Strategy Project Summary/Abstract The Division of Consolidated Laboratory Services (DCLS) is committed to providing the highest quality data in the fulfillment of our customers' needs. In pursuit of this goal, DCLS has developed internal Quality Assurance policies and procedures to ensure data integrity and accuracy. DCLS has also sought accreditation from all appropriate governing bodies when available. Under this application, and in continued pursuit of these goals, DCLS will evaluate its current policies and procedures for compliance with ISO/IEC 17025, develop and implement a plan to correct any non-conformities identified, apply for and obtain ISO/IEC 17025 accreditation.